A Little Girl Grew Up To Fast (A Dance Moms Fanfiction)
by Yo Elizabeth Just Ate It
Summary: The Pittsburg Mental Hospital has chosen 7 girls to go with the famous Abby Lee Miller and compete around the country. How will the girls cope? Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story THIS IS A FANFICTION
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is a Dance Moms Fanfic. I wrote it with the help of one of my closest friends, she also made the picture. I got the idea from an amazing user on here, she gave me permission to write it! Enjoy!

"Below you'll find listed the patients who have been selected for your dance program. It lists their condition, and general information about them. All patients here at The Pittsburg Mental Hospital are thriving here, so I hope your program will help their progress. All selected patients have dance experience."

Mackenzie Ziegler  
>Gender: Female<br>Age: 12  
>Time hospitalised: 2 years<br>Ward: 3  
>Illness: Schizophrenia<p>

The patient appears in a dreamlike state most of the time. She will scream out and become slightly violent, but then remember nothing. The patient has been selected for the dance program.

Madison Ziegler  
>Gender: Female<br>Age: 14  
>Time hospitalised: 3 years<br>Ward: 5  
>Illness: Bulimia Nervosa<p>

This patient has been hospitalised for 3 years, and improves in baby steps. She will eat food, but then excuses herself to the bathroom to force it back up. She is underweight. This patient has been chosen for the dance program.

Chloe Lukasiak  
>Gender: Female<br>Age: 15  
>Time hospitalised: 1 year<br>Ward: 9  
>Illness: Suicidal<p>

The patient has attempted to take her life 3 times in the past year. She almost succeeded the first time. The patient is slowly improving. This patient has been selected for the dance program.

Paige Hyland  
>Gender: Female<br>Age: 15  
>Time hospitalised: 2 years<br>Ward: 5  
>Illness: Anorexia Nervosa<p>

The patient is extremely underweight, but continues to think she is overweight. She eats very little, and exercises excessively. When forced to eat, she becomes anxious and is prone to panic attacks. This patient has been chosen for the dance program.

Brooke Hyland  
>Gender: Female<br>Age: 18  
>Time hospitalised: 5 years<br>Ward: 5 years  
>Illness: Depression<p>

This patient has been with us the longest. She battles with suicidal thoughts everyday. The patient has been selected for the dance program.

Nia Frazier  
>Gender: Female<br>Age: 15  
>Time hospitalised: 2 years<br>Ward: 3  
>Illness: SAD (Severe Anxiety Disorder)<p>

This patient is the easiest to work with. But the patient is capable of becoming extremely worried/ nervous/ anxious about things, and develops panic attacks because of this. The patient has been selected for the dance program.

Kendall Vertes  
>Gender: Female<br>Age: 14  
>Time hospitalised: 3 years<br>Ward: 15  
>Illness: Suicidal, Self harm<p>

This patient has had a bad family history, which she refuses to talk about. The patient has strong flashbacks. She has attempted suicide twice, and has many scars. The patient has been selected for the dance program.

A/N: Tell me what you thought in the reviews! It gets better, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Kenzie's POV

I wake up in a cold sweat, heart pounding, mouth dry, adrenalin pumping through my veins. My horrific nightmare still replaying on a loop through my head. It's been the same the last four nights. I don't dare tell anyone here though, they will just blame it on my 'condition'. What they really mean is my schizophrenia. I am not ashamed of it. But this is different. It was more real. Every night it has been the same, I'm on stage performing a dance and it's all going well until I miss a turn. Then everyone starts screaming my name and throwing things at me. I run away but they chase me. Then I seem to be stuck, and they catch up to me and order me to start doing pirouettes. I can't disobey and the world just spins. And the noise builds and builds while the world is turning blurry I am spinning so fast. Then it feels like everything's about to explode, but then I wake up. I don't know what this really means.

Sitting up, I hear my nurse, Emma, walk into the room. She gives me a big smile and tucks her curly brown hair behind her ears. "Hi Emma!" I greet her warmly. Emma is one of the few people I trust, she is so nice and kind and helps me with anything I need. "Hi Kenzie!" She smiles back at me "Remember how I told you that the board was thinking of choosing some girls for the competition team?" I nod, I can only vaguely remember it though. "Well you've been selected!' I gasp and jump out of my bed. "Really? So I get to dance again, like I used to?" Emma nods and I wrap my arms around her waist. She returns my hug and then says "Now lets get you dressed and then I can take you down to the main hall where the dance teacher is taking your class"

After I had gotten changed into some of my old dance wear I had, I don't remember why I brought it to the hospital when I first came here but I'm glad I did, Emma, Asia (my best friend) and I walked down to the main hall. Entering a large spacious hall with white walls and a wood floor, I see that there are already girls here. Some I recognise, Brooke who has been here the longest, my sister Maddie and her friend Chloe. They are all stood in a line so me and Asia quickly hurry over and join them. Stood in front of us was a lady with brown hair and a jet black t-shirt. Next to her was a very pretty lady. I wonder what these dance classes will be like...

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one should be up next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got one nice review. One reallllllyyyyyy weird review. And then a review which I found plain rude. Yes I know these are the wrong ages. THIS STORY IS SET IN THE FUTURE. And I know none of the girls have illness's like this. IT'S CALLED A FANFICTION. Rant over. Enjoy **

Maddie's POV

I see my sister skip into the spacious hall, her pigtails bobbling up and down. Kenzie joins the line, and all our eyes turn to the two women at the front. On the mirror behind them are a line of pieces of white paper. The older one starts "Welcome. You have been selectively chosen to train and compete with me, Abby Lee Miller. You will call me Miss Abby. My assistant choreographer Gianna here, will also be with us. I know you all have dance experience, and I want to see how you dance. So you are going to preform a short segment of an old solo of yours" I feel at ease with this information. Most dancers can easily recall a routine, especially if you loved it. The woman carries on "You need to pick a routine that shows your best assets, and none of your weaknesses. I know you may all be a little rusty, but I still want to see them. You have 20 minutes before I want to see them." I glance at the other girls before walking over to the side to start stretching. Lucky for me, I stretch everyday so this shouldn't be too hard. And I know exactly what I am going to preform.

Kenzie's POV

After the woman had finished speaking, all the girls dispersed. I felt as if I should too. So me and Asia went into a corner to do some stretches and discuss our routines. I was going to do a lyrical acro piece I had learned called Angels Above Us, while Asia was doing a jazz routine called Leopard Print. I could feel the butterfly's in my stomach as I ran over the routine and perfected it. I needed it to be amazing. Telling Asia to stay put, I raced over to my sister. We used to dance at the same school so I wanted to know what routine she was doing. Wrapping my arms around her skinny frame, I smiled. Me and Maddie hardly ever saw each other and that saddened me. She quickly hugged me back and then asked what routine I was doing.

"City Of Angels" I told her.

"Good choice" She smiled "You won first for that didn't you?"

I nod "What are you doing?"

She smiled shyly "My favourite routine, Scarlett"

I smile at her. Scarlett is Maddie's winning piece. She has gotten a near perfect score on it before. It's because not only is she incredibly talented, she also has the most beautiful facial expressions. You can feel the pain in her dancing. With only 5 minutes left, I leave her and rehearse my routine once more. Miss Abby then called us over, saying that Brooke would go first. Brooke did a acro routine, followed by Nia with a Bollywood routine, then Paige with a jazz routine. After Paige was Chloe, with a contemporary piece. Then it was Kendall, with a jazz routine. After Kendall did her last few moves, the butterflies become wasps and I am so so nervous as I am next. "Mackenzie, you're up" Miss Abby states. I stand up and get into my starting position. As I preform it, I think it goes pretty well. My turns were slightly wobbly and my feet needed to point at certain points, but otherwise was pretty good. I ended the routine by pirouetting and landing dramatically on the floor. Everyone politely clapped and I made my way back to my seat. Then Maddie. It took my breath away, her performance as always. It was just so beautiful. There were tears in all the girls eyes when she finished and you could hear a pin drop. Then we all burst into applause.

Maddie's POV

I knew I had nailed that routine. And I hoped Miss Abby liked it. When I had sat back down again, Miss Abby stood up and smiled at us "You are all very talented dancers and I can't wait to work with you"


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke's POV

Nerves swirl in my stomach as Miss Abby asks us to stand, because we were now going to take a basic technique class, just to go back to the basics and refresh our memories. I am terrified that Abby didn't like my solo, that she doesn't want me on this team. Dance was my escape from this hell hole that is my life. Maybe dancing will save me, help me and make myself a better person.

After the class finishes, I go back to my room. As I'm 18, I'm the oldest here. But I like it here. Especially my room. Most of the patients have plain white walls, but mine are deep blue with little white dots all over to look like stars. The stars calm me down, I feel as though they are watching over me. The stars stop the voices for a while. I hate that voice so much. It torments me everyday. I suddenly start to feel the urge to cry, or cut, or die. I don't care which. So I stick on some music, and the first song that comes on is Human by Christina Perri. I start doing some improv. My room was the largest in the hospital, so big I could even do front aerials.

"Cause I'm only human,  
>And I bleed when I fall down,<br>I'm only human,  
>And I crash and I break down,<br>Your words in my head,  
>Knives in my heart,<br>You build me up and then I fall apart,  
>Cause I'm only human..."<p>

I start to realise how true the lyrics are, and suddenly all my problems blow away. They are nothing. I feel nothing except the movement of dance, the fluidity of my moves and the sound of music. I finish my routine on the floor, rolling towards the 'audience' with my hand on my heart. I hear clapping suddenly, and look up. There, in the doorway, was my sister Paige. I was so happy to see her. I almost never saw her.

"Hey Peanut"

Paige's POV

Watching Brooke was so breathtaking, I almost forget who she was. She looks like a professional dancer. When she finishes, applause erupts from my hands. I could see I have given Brooke a shock and I blush because I didn't mean to. I just came to see her, because I miss her. When she called me by my old nickname, tears sprang to my eyes. I rush over and hug her tight. She seems a little surprised, but hugs me back anyways. Sobs rack through both our bodies. No words are needed. We understand each other perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe's POV

It's been two weeks since we first met Miss Abby. We've just been taking technique classes, acro classes and ballet classes. But this week, she says that she has something new for us. As I pull on my dark purple crop too, I wonder what it is. A group routine to learn? It might be. I sigh as I look into the mirror. Guess we will just find out when we et there. I open the door, and take in the spacious hallway. The sun filters in through the large bay windows that face the door to my room. They only just installed them two weeks ago. Personally, I love them. I like to see the sky and the sunshine. I quickly walk down the corridor to the make shift 'studio'. Outside the door, Maddie, Kenzie, Nia and Brooke are already there. They are clustered together, talking. When I get closer, I see a note on the door. It says "The dance classes have now been moved to the studio. A bus will pick you up in 10 minutes". Butterflies flurry through my stomach. I don't know this place, it makes me nervous.

15 minutes later, we are all boarded on the bus. I'm sat next to Paige. Her bony hand clutches mine, we are both nervous. As the bus pulls away from the place I call 'home', quiet chatter fills the air. Me and Paige discuss the possibilities of what the new thing is. She doesn't think it was the new studio, but I do. That's very new isn't it? To be honest, we did need a new place to train. And then, we pulled up outside the famous Abby Lee Dance Company.

A/N: This is a really bad chapter :(! Mostly cause it's a filler!


	6. Chapter 6

Maddie's POV

As the doors to the bus flew open with a hiss, I grabbed Kenzie's hand and pulled her to her feet. She had wanted to sit by one of her little friends, but the driver said she couldn't. Kenzie then sulked and came and sat with me. Snaking our way to the front, I refuse to acknowledge the killer wasps that are buzzing around in my stomach. I will be confident. I will keep up this brave facade. For Kenzie's sake mostly. Stepping on to the warm Tarmac, I take in the grand building in front of me. "Every dancers dream" I murmur under my breath. Because its true. Most of the dancers in the country, if they are serious, want to dance at the ALDC. But it's very hard to get into, and very hard, emotionally, to stay there. But I will try my best, and look out for my little sister. Kenzie then tugs on my hand, yanking me towards the glass doors. I hear the chatter of the other girls as they descend the stairs of the mini bus. Walking briskly towards the doors, I spot Miss Abby sitting at the front desk. I smile politely at her. As the rest of the girls filter in, Miss Abby stands. "Welcome to the Abby Lee Dance Company. Follow Gianna, she will lead you to studio A." We do as she says, leaving our bags in a room off to the side. We all line up. As we wait for Miss Abby, I look in the mirror at all of us. We are all a bit of a mess. Ribs sticking out, scars on show, bitten nails, chewed lips, small cuts peeking out. But we do come from a mental hospital. So what do you expect? The door squeaks open, and I hear Nia jump. Miss Abby walks in, a smile on her face.  
>"Welcome. As you can see, you will now be training here. This is because there is much more space and more resources. You will travel here everyday." Excitement fills my stomach. I will get to dance everyday! "You are now The Abby Lee Dance Company Elite Competition Team. Congratulations." Screams of delight suddenly fill the room. I am jumping up and down in excitement. We all join in a group hug, smiles all round. We may be messed up, some of us forced to leave dance, but now we are on the right track again.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so yes I haven't updated for ages but some of the reviews on here have got under my skin.

THIS IS A FANFICTION. I CLEARLY KNOW THAT NONE OF THE GIRLS EXPERIENCE WHAT I WRITE ABOUT. I KNOW THESE AREN'T THEIR ACTUAL AGES.

This is a site for fanfiction. My story is fictional. Are you really that dumb?

Do not call me a sick person when all I am doing is writing a story. My intention was never to offend anyone, so I am sorry if I have. The story is more updated on Wattpad if you still have the desire to read it. It is under the same name.

Sincerely yours~


End file.
